Dark Moon
by XMinerCobra
Summary: After the Earth had decided to colonize the moon, the six astronauts there discover it isn't just a bland sphere in the sky after all.
1. Flight

Flight

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! This is a very short serial, called Dark Moon, (the title), this story isn't a typical slasher but one with moral values and panicking.<strong>

**Was inspired by the Doctor Who episode, Kill the Moon, I want a panicking scenario from this.**

**My first Gumball fic since forever, wow, thank you Agent BM and lexboss and Evelio (don't know why I am thanking though).**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day outside, people gathering around NASA's launch station, it was the year 2026, it has been forever since the last moon launch except this was special.<p>

It was the first launch of a colonization on the moon.

The United Nations sent a bunch of technological buildings up onto the sphere in the sky, making them land and filled them with oxygen. A simply complex idea thought by a preteen (not really). They has the technology by then, they believed that the moon would fit another five million people and may advance space travel if successful. It was still an experiment so they sent seven people in that rocket ship at that NASA base, watched by millions on television and thousands on bystanders.

"GUYS! YOU READY!?" A man in a space suit said, he removed his helmet revealing he was a early twenty year old badger badger.

"Shut up Jackson, we know you took the cupcakes and are crazy for them." Scoffed a potato person, he literally was potato operating the command module.

"Lighten up Vincent! Old Maria here isn't working up, the launch is gonna be in five minutes!" Jackson patted Maria who looked just like a twenty year old...well, nobody knew what Maria looked like, she wore a spacesuit all day, everyday, she never talked also, only doing duties such as her flipping some switches on the console.

"Okay...she's a bummer, how about it Gumball!" Jackson walked over to the blue cat in the back of the ship, he was just sitting at the back. He was also twenty.

"Yeah...sorry but I never studied college to get a degree for NASA TO TALK TO A DERANGED MAN!" Gumball yelled at the annoying badger.

"Jesus, can I get some sleep?" An elephant in the back muttered out, he was in his late forties and looked really tired. And we mean REALLY tired.

"I never thought the first people to stay up on the moon are a bunch of morons." Another female astronaut said in a spacesuit, refusing to take it off.

"Why are you still wearing that suit still Louise?" Gumball asked her.

"Anxiety issues." She answered sharply. Everyone heard a pouting echoed.

"Everyone, ship is about to launch, fasten your belts." Everybody went to their seats and did as they were told, Gumball and Louise being very nervous. They wondered if the ship will blow up, or an alien invasion will occur, being watched by millions/billions is very stressing due to the fact you can die on worldwide television.

Gumball was now regretting on being astronaut.

Gumball established his career choice after the whole incident with him believing the end of the world with his adopted brother and locking the rest of their family in a outhouse (they never knew where it came from), he became fascinated with astronomy, it was by fourteen he learned it was his life calling. Even though his grades were poor (it wasn't him not listening, it was Simian giving surprise tests all day and him misinterpreting everything), he aced astronomy well, it was as high as his sister's score. After graduating, he got a surprising scholarship in astrology to the shock of everyone, and I mean EVERYONE. The Elmore Broadcasting Network even called it breaking news and everyone thought it WAS the end of the world.

It was soon that everyone accepted it and his family was extremely proud of him, even Anais (who already graduated college by then) and they waved their goodbyes as he was sent to college. He aced college also. He then got a job in NASA and became an astronaut, becoming a favorite of the facility. He was picked for the moon colonization program and the look on his parents' faces when they learned that, all of Elmore had their jaws dropped when the news announced it.

In short, he had to make a good impression to represent his town who was as of now, cheering his name.

He was proud.

He smirked a bit and readied himself, they all then heard the countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

They finally heard the rockets blaze and then the rocket slowly lifted off successfully, Gumball's face being comically blown away as everyone was perfectly normal.

"WOO!" He screamed as the rocket flew into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, zero gravity is present, you can take off your belts, everyone besides Maria and Louise unbuckled themselves and flew around the ship, them floating about.<p>

"We should celebrate!" Jackson took out a cake with a lit candle on it.

A lit candle.

"OH GOD!" Gumball screamed and everyone on the ship went into absolute panic.

"Hey! This is a fake candle!" Jackson took out the candle, revealing it was a cardboard cutout. Everyone sighed in relief and resumed what they were doing. Gumball flew toward the back of the ship and looked through the window, seeing the Earth going tinier as they flew. He was amazed by that. He was quickly joined by the elderly elephant.

"You know, back at Florida, my daughter is at Phoenix, college girl and now, I can technically see her." The elder told him as they still looked at the planet.

"Okay Mr. Smith, I get it. But I rather look through the darkness around the Earth, already seen it in pictures." Gumball told the old man. Mr. Smith chuckled.

"Ah, yes, they eternal darkness is more appreciative than the planet in the center." He laughed as he floated away and Gumball was left to look at the lonely Earth.

"Moon approaching! Artificial gravity activated!" Vincent pressed a few switches a Gumball fell into the ground, face front while everyone else landed on their feet.

"Very funny...dumb potato." Gumball muttered out.

"Everyone, prepare for landing." Everyone went towards their seats and buckled themselves again. The rocket then began descending on the gray sphere.

* * *

><p>They boarded the station, looked like a typical shuttle and the insides if their spaceship, but it had much more windows. They walked through the station and it had oxygen, the idea the UN had in store for them. Gumball looked out the window and was mesmerized by the beauty of the shiny moon.<p>

"Gumball! Stop staring and help me with this!" Louise said, she still wore the spacesuit and was carrying a rather heavy box.

"Alright. Don't get your blood too high." Gumball muttered under his breath and helped her with the box, both of them carrying it, "So, what's your life back at Earth?"

"Just finished college, they put me here and I swore I would never take this off during this mission." She answered coldly, "What about your life?"

"Had a wife and a kid, they are probably watching me up there." Gumball took a glance back at the Earth, "They are laughing I bet, anyway, why didn't we get contact radio from down the Earth during the trip?"

"Due to the interferences of the ship's coordinates, wanna just leave the both and bring it later?" Louise asked him.

"Yes, thank you." They put the both down and walked away.

"Do you smell that?" Gumball asked her, sniffing a bit.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, the helmet must have filters." He said to her, "It smells like rotten eggs down here."

"If this is a trick to make me take off my helmet, you are dead wrong."

"Alright, alright." Gumball saw a branch in the hallway, one hall led to the sleeping quarters and another led to the oxygen factory apparently. The way to the oxygen factory looked like it led to the center of the base.

"I'll check the oxygen factory, you can go to the sleeping quarters." Louise told him and he nodded, they then went their separate ways.

'Still, that smell.' He sniffed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Gumball plopped on his bed, it was a bunk bed apparently and guess who was sleeping above him.<p>

Jackson.

Jackson was snoring like a rhino apparently and Gumball couldn't get a single shuteye from it. Gumball got off his bed and went out of the room, still in his pajamas. He then walked through the hall, looking through the window to find the Earth rotating, it was funny to see it due the fact it was going extremely fast but yet, it looked so slow.

He then remembered Vincent was still in the cockpit of the ship and headed toward it, jogging as he did so. The floor made banging sounds as he jogged due to the metal used. He then saw the entrance and walked in it, Vincent was on the console, not sleepy at all.

"Vincent! My man!" He went toward the potato but the vegetable made a shooing motion. Gumball then peeked what he was doing and saw a screen on the module.

"What's that?" Gumball looked on the monitor, it was a layout if the entire base and had seven red blinking lights and even one in the room labeled as sleeping quarters, Gumball was sure the lights were life signs.

"Do you see anything strange?" Vincent asked Gumball, the cat took a second glance to the screen and looked back at the potato.

"Nothing."

"Look again." Gumball looked back at the screen.

"It's nothing!" The potato sighed at his words.

"If the UN only sent six people up here, then..." The potato paused, "Why are there seven lights?" Gumball looked again at the screen, he was right, there were seven lights.

"Maybe a cockroach snuck into the equipment?" Gumball gave a rather mediocre explanation making Vincent from.

"Could be. But can you check? Don't wanna find out there was a system malfunction by the time we return to Earth." Vincent then went toward the wall and took a spacesuit, "I'll give you instructions on through your communicator on your helmet where the lights are. The computer can't specify which person, so I need you to check every single one."

"Jackson is at bed."

"Yeah, I know." Gumball grabbed the suit from Vincent and put it on, he lastly put on the helmet. It felt like a fishbowl made out of sunglass lenses. Bow he knows how Darwin sleeps.

"Alright, can you hear me?" Gumball heard a voice echo through his ear and looked at Vincent to see he has a communicator by his mouth, "The communicator is alright?"

"Yeah it is." He answered, he heard another voice exactly like his and saw a radio attached to the communicator.

"I'll tell you instructions on where to go, you don't have to go back to Jackson, understand?"

"Understand."

"March!" Gumball began wobbling out of the ship and back onto the base.

"Take a left." Gumball then began walking to the left corridor, this was gonna be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending of the chapter is not the horrific.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	2. Not Alone

Not Alone

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<strong>

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>Gumball walked along the halls, he looked like a drunk person actually. It was very hard to see in that helmet, having to inhale and exhale like Darth Vader.<p>

Fitting for that since he was on the moon.

"Alright, take a left." He heard Vincent's voice in the communicator, "Someone's there."

They paused until they heard a thumping coming straight toward the cat.

Thump.

Thump.

THUMP.

It was Mr. Smith with a bag of potato chips.

"Aw! You scared me!" Gumball yelled out, he looked like he wanted to do some karate.

"Just strolling on the moon, getting used to the feeling," The elder said, "Why are you in a spacesuit."

"Getting used to the feeling?"

"Suit yourself." Mr. Smith walked away, leaving Gumball in that extremely uncomfortable suit.

"I wonder what Armstrong was doing here."

"Yeah, and I think for me to say, GET MOVING." Gumball heard the potato's voice ring in his ears, "Still gotta move forward." Gumball took heavy steps to the next hallway until he reached the end, he looked up at the ceiling and it read 'Alternative Waste Disposer Room' and looked back down to see a door and a switch next to it.

"There is a dot in there, check it out." Vincent told him and Gumball wobbled to the switch and pressed it with his big gloves, the door slid open and he entered it. Nobody was inside it apparently.

"Vincent, where is it?"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU."

Gumball quickly looked behind him and heard a thud, the door was shut, he ran toward it with that spacesuit dragging him down. He repeatedly banged the door until he realized it was useless (from what he learned in media).

"Gumball? You alright?" He heard Vincent's voice, something he never knew he wanted to here.

"Yeah! I just got locked out!"

"WHAT?! How can you be locked out!?"

"I don't know!"

"The dot is out of the door from my perspective, how can you not see it?"

"It was really fast!"

"And?"

"It was really fast!" Gumball heard a sigh in the other line.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Gumball, you better hang onto something."

"What?"

"That thing is trying to find the switch."

"To what?"

"Open the airlock." Gumball paused in those words, as if his entire body just stopped all together.

"Don't panic! It is still there trying to find the switch and you are in a spacesuit, you got a minute of oxygen since we haven't filled it up completely! See panel under you?" Gumball looked below him and there was a switch.

"Yeah?"

"It is a panel under you, it is a precaution when someone is accidentally put here. Once the airlock is opened, you can press on it and it could reactivate the airlock and open the door after pressure has been applied to it for five seconds."

"FIVE?!"

"When the button is activated, better grab onto something." Gumball immediately went toward a railing and grabbed it tightly. Sirens in the room were entered his ears and heard clang and saw the wall behind him was opening. The air in the room being sucked into the coldness of space.

Along with Gumball.

He grabbed the railing more tightly as the gate opened more wider to the point that the cat used his legs to keep himself onto it.

"GUMBALL! IT WON'T STOP! YOU GOTTA PRESS THE SWITCH!"

"HOW!?"

"WALK WHILE GRABBING!" Vincent screeched at the other end of the line and Gumball sighed deeply.

"Here I go." He hesitantly released one of his hands from the bar and he can already feel the air trying to sweep him away, he then applied pressure to his feet and got his feet back onto the ground.

"T-This is hard!" Gumball chattered, this was pretty calm for a person who would choke themselves to death.

"Well, pray to the Lord!" Vincent was NOT helping.

Gumball began walking toward the pressure plate, a few feet away from him. He scooted his let toward it, he could feel his body breaking apart.

"Almost t-there...!" Gumball's foot was then by the plate and pressed it against the edge of it.

1

"HOLD ON!" He heard Vincent's voice.

2

"MY BODY IS RIPPING APART!"

3

"ALMOST THERE!"

4

"I'M GONNA LET GO!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

5

Gumball let go, screaming as the vacuum of space pulled him in, the door to space closed itself instantly, making Gumball hit his back against the wall. He opened his eyes to see he was still alive. He got up from the floor and took off his helmet and brushed it off with his hand and took a deep breath while he was at it. He then put it back on.

"Vincent?"

"GUMBALL, THE DOOR IS OPEN, GET THAT THING! IT IS HEADING FOR JACKSON." Gumball dashed out of the disposer from the newly opened the door and ran toward the sleeping quarters.

"GUMBALL, IT IS FRONT OF YOU." Gumball looked in his front as he ran and found nothing there, he then saw his eyes tilt to the left for some reason.

"NOTHING!"

"What?"

"There is nothing in front of me!"

"It says on the dot!"

"Then how can it be in front of me?"

"Are you looking straight at the hallway?"

"Yes!"

"Sure?"

"No..."

"Why aren't you?!"

"Don't know, it is like I don't wanna look!"

"Useless!" Gumball heard a crackle through the communicator, "I'll put you offline so I can activate the systems across the base, remove the helmet!" Gumball removed the headwear and looked straight at the hallway, straight ahead, nothing. He then looked up to see the speakers laid across the hallway with a buzz.

"EVERYONE, WE GOT AN EXTREME EMERGENCY, SOMETHING IS AT THE BASE, I REPEAT, SOMETHING IS AT THE BASE THAT TRIED TO KILL GUMBALL, DON'T WORRY, HE IS ALIVE. GUMBALL, I NEED YOU TO MEET ME BY THE SHIP ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE." The speakers went dead and Gumball ran faster back to the ship.

* * *

><p>"What took you?" Vincent asked Gumball, sitting on his chair in an impatient position.<p>

"Had to wake up Jackson." Gumball held the badger by his hand who was still sleeping, "Well, not technically."

"Okay then, I had to shut off the navigator while I activated the speakers, so I now can't tell which is which. Everyone is wandering around now, I shoulda asked for maps laid around here like an amusement park." The potato muttered.

Then a siren ran off.

"What the-" Vincent went over to the console and looked at it with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Gumball dropped Jackson and went toward the console with the potato.

"Someone activated the security measures, see those yellow lines?" Vincent pointed at the screen. Some dots were behind some of the lines.

"Yes?"

"These are security doors. The security measure was made to lock any room to prevent the oxygen getting through and a distress signal is heading to Earth immediately after." Vincent explained.

"Then, what time will the distress leave?"

"An hour due to system complications, plus the real question is where did the breach happen." Vincent took a look at the screen again, "The thing must have immense strength to break a window that fast."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't the creature be sucked into the vacuum of space then?" The two paused and looked at the screen, there was a dot in a room that said security breached.

"That isn't possible!" Vincent yelled and pressed a button on the module, the screen was then covered by green, the dots weren't shown anymore but rather large green circles, "Can't be!"

"What?"

"The thing is generating its own oxygen field!" Gumball looked closer at the screen to see he was right.

"Can't be, we only inhale oxygen not exhale!"

"But Gumball, look at that, it is still alive!"

"So, are we fighting a giant plant?"

"Seems like it!" The two fell silent at those word, can't be possible but of course, they had plants that can eat bugs already back on Earth, the actually should feel excited for a new plant species.

If it wasn't trying to kill them.

"Okay, is it intelligent Vincent?"

"Yes, it broke through a window, also the backup window apparently to ensure lockdown would appear, must have been here awhile."

"On the base?"

"How else it would have known? This base has been sitting here for a year! Maybe it is an alien..."

"Or just any Earthling caught in a rocket blast."

"Or an evolution of a plant on the moon..." The two hypothesized what it was.

"It is fast, smart and strong, things I like if it was our side." Gumball muttered.

"Why weren't you able to see it?" Vincent asked the cat.

"It wasn't invisible, it is like..."

"What?"

"I didn't want to see it." The two paused when Gumball said that, likely due from Jackson's snoring at the background.

"What do you mean you didn't want to?"

"My eyes started inverting away! I know it was there but my mind kept screaming at it, it doesn't wants to know it exists!"

"..."

"..."

"So, we got a incredible fast, strong and smart plant with its own atmosphere surrounding it and it is not invisible, but unnoticeable. Likely the reason it trapped you at the disposal room." Vincent said to himself.

"Then what?"

"I'll stay here to fend off the responses to our distress signals and give you directions, bring Jackson along also. I can't stand his snoring." Gumball grabbed the badger and put on his helmet and began walking away with him dragging Jackson across the floor.

"Gumball?"

"Yes?"

"God help us."

"I know." Gumball then exited the ship, leaving the potato inside.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR DELAYS<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	3. Onions

Onions

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS YOU LEXY FOR THE FIRST REVIEW!<strong>

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Gumball asked Jackson who only wore the helmet that Gumball given him while he wore the spacesuit.<p>

"Why am I wearing this and not you?" Asked Jackson, grumbling a bit.

"You are my ears as I got my eyes." Gumball answered.

"Turn left, that is what Vincent is screaming in my head." The two turned left to a corridor and walked into it.

"Do you smell that?"

"What, Gumball?"

"Does it snell like onions?" Gumball sniffed the air.

"Yeah, I'm getting that too." Jackson can be heard taking large sniffs in the helmet.

"Okay...did we pack onions during this trip and someone forgot to it pick up and pack the onions into the storage?"

"I was looking at the list of food we brought. Never got any mention of onions." Jackson took off his helmet.

"I've been smelling it all day (in moon time)." Gumball said to the badger.

"Me too...not actual all day, but as of right now." Gumball slapped his face because of that.

"What is that though?" Gumball sniffed the air again.

"GUYS!" Both of them heard a voice screech from the helmet, the cat quickly turned around to see Jackson, on the floor along with the helmet which was off him, covering his ears from the surprisingly loud potato. Gumball grabbed the helmet off the floor and wore it.

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Sorry to alarm you but we have a slight situation."

"Yeah, but why do I smell onions?"

"Yeah, I think this is more important-"

"Is there someone cooking corned beef up here?"

"Gumball-"

"Or maybe some cooked salad?"

"Gumball!"

"OH! Maybe some cat nip-"

"GUMBALL, THE CREATURE IS IN FRONT OF YOU!" Gumball quickly went to defensive stance.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Gumball yelled at the other line. He then heard a sigh from the vegetable.

"Alright, take Jackson and go to the corridor on the right." Gumball looked to the right to see there was another corridor.

"What about the person trapped at the other end of the hall?"

"You can circle back, you can't save someone if you are dead." Gumball thought for a bit.

"Yeah I supposed your right-"

"GAH!" Gumball flinched when he heard that incredible annoying voice popping out of nowhere. Jackson seemed to have recovered.

"GUMBALL! IT'S CHARGING AT YA!" Gumball quickly ran to Jackson and pushed the badger to the right corridor.

"Hey-!"

"Sorry-" Gumball was promptly rammed by an force, an incredible strong one. He fell on the floor with a thud, a painful one.

"Gumball, you okay?"

"NEVER BETTER!" He said sarcastically at the potato's voice in his ears as he picked himself off the floor. He then glanced at the badger peeking by the corridor, "WHAT ARE YA DOING?! MOVE!"

The badger saluted and ran away into the corridor. Gumball stood up and grabbed his chest, the plant did a blow on his ribs.

"Where are you?!" Gumball yelled, feeling his eyes tilting away from gazing at the center of the hall. He knew it was still there.

"Alright, if my brain can't see you...then WHY AREN'T YOU KILLING ME!?" Gumball screamed at the creature, obviously to get no response, "So be it."

Gumball dashed around, wearing the suit's helmet. He heard growling and dodged the pounce the last moment. He began running away further into the hall, trying his best to outrun the creature tailing him.

"HAH!" He backflipped suddenly, getting a short glimpse of the creature before his eyes tilted away. He still couldn't remember what it looks like. He landed on floor on his feet and began running to the corridor where he told Jackson to run to.

He never ran fast as he ever did, not even the incident where bad luck was trying to kill him wasn't enough to make him run this fast. He stopped in his tracks to see he was still in the hallway, "How long does this stretch?" He looked back at the other end of the hallway he came from.

"Wonder if it's gone..." He ran back to the end of the hall where he came from and peaked around, "Doesn't smell like, onions anymore."

Gumball widened his eyes in realization.

The onions was the creature.

"Oh crap! Vincent are you here?" He banged the helmet he had on.

"Yeah, fending of the responses to our distress-CAN YOU WAIT PRIME MINISTER?! I'M BUSY!" Gumball heard Vincent yelled at the other line, "Sorry about that?"

"Did you just yell at the-"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The creature has an odor, it smells like onions."

"Yeah, and?"

"I got separated from Jackson."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm going to the door where the dot is."

"Yeah, and?"

"I opened the airlock."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm pregnant. With your baby."

"Yeah, and?"

"Are you gonna keep saying that?

"Yeah and?"

"VINCENT!"

"Alright, alright! You want the me to tell you to open the door? Just pull the switch." Gumball walked and approached the door and pressed a switch in a nearby wall. The door opened swiftly revealing a person in a spacesuit, helmet and all.

"Aw! Louise! What are you doing in-what room is this anyway?" The astronaut picked herself off the floor.

"The bathroom!" Gumball looked to see Louise was right, there was a toilet in there. He could laugh it wasn't for the fact that a monster was gonna slaughter them, "Can you tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"Short explanation, we are being hunted by a crazy plant who smells like onions, is smart and makes your mind not look at it."

"WHAT?!"

"Just help me go find Jackson and get other people out." Gumball motioned in his spacesuit to follow him as he walked to the corridor he came from. Louise sighed and followed him.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Gumball mumbled to himself, the two have been walking the hall for minutes for no sign of him.<p>

"What are we even doing-" Louise paused and stared at nothing, Gumball turned around to look at her.

"Excuse me, we are trying to-"

"Gumball turn around." Gumball turned around exactly as he was told and was utterly shocked, they were by the end of the hall and the next one in front of them.

Lying in front of them was a familiar badger's broken and dead body on the floor.

"GUMBALL! Hey, Vincent here. Just saying a dot went dead in the hallway in front of you. I think it is a glitch due to the all the GODDAMN DISTRESS RESPONSES! Can you check it out? Thanks!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Disturbing ending!<strong>

**Stay tuned.**


	4. Vents

Vents

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! ANOTHER REVIEW FROM LEXY!<strong>

**Story is now!**

* * *

><p>The two looked shocked at their friend's body, Louise looked like she can faint (not actually due to the spacesuit) and Gumball looked at the body, stunned at what just happened.<p>

"Um...Vincent?" He said in his helmet.

"Yesh?"

"J-Jackson is dead."

"SAY WHAT!?" Gumball felt his ears get pierced and heard something break over the line, "WHAT DID YA SAY?!"

"We found Jackson's body, all broken and battered, the monster got it, I think." The line went silent for a moment and then heard a deep sigh of regret.

"Leave the body, find everybody else, I see your markings and you're with someone already."

"B-But, Jackson's body-"

"We waste time with this conversation, the more people we lose! GET TO IT!" Gumball heard a beeping, indicating his connection has been cut from the other line and he frustratedly thrashed his head.

"Um, Gumball?" He heard Louise's voice and looked at her, still wearing the suit still, "What do we do?"

"We find everyone in this building and get out." He told her and began opening his communicator, "You there Vincent?"

"Yeah, just not wanting nukes to aim at the moon. What?"

"Tell me where the others are."

"Alright, just go west here, someone is stuck at the cafeteria." Vincent said and Gumball pointed to his right and Louise nodded and the two began walking. Gumball glanced a the body of his former comrade and decided that plants needed to eat too.

* * *

><p>"This is the door?" Louise asked the cat. The two were in a different corridor and in front of them was a door, still bolted to the bottom of the metal floor. Over at the corner by the door was a switch.<p>

"Alright, here we go." Gumball went over to the switch and flicked it, the door opened and a elderly man stumbled out looking dazed.

"Whew! I thought I was gonna be one of the mammoths in there!" stood up from the floor.

"Jackson is dead, plus, there is a murderous plant that smells like onions in this station right now." Gumball explained in a very quick way.

"Say wha-"

"We'll explain everything. Follow us Mr. Smith." Louise told the old man and Mr. Smith looked baffled.

"Wha-"

"No time to explain! We gotta-" Gumball was interrupted by a banging, everyone looked up to hear the banging was coming from a vent.

"OH NO! IT'S HERE!" Gumball yelled and Louise grabbed Mr. Smith's hand and the two ran along dragging the elder.

"What is going on?" Mr. Smith asked again.

"It's chasing!" Louise yelled and Gumball turned his head, still running. He saw that there were thumps in the vents still, signifying the chase was still in progress.

"We gotta find a place with no vents or make that thing confused!" Gumball told them and they all began running to a hallway at the right.

"This entire base has vents! You know, to survive!" Louise pointed out, the cat then put Vincent on the helmet's line.

"Yeah?"

"Vincent! Where is the place where no vents anywhere?" Gumball heard some beeping on his line.

"I'll give you directions! There! A branching path ahead and turn left!" Gumball saw ahead of him was indeed a branching pathway, he quickly turned to the left along with Louise and Mr. Smith.

"Now take a right!" The three turned to a right corridor and they were in front of a cupboard-like door.

"We went cheap? Haven't we?" Gumball yelled through the line.

"Just get in." The cat heard some thuds and he quickly pushed the two inside the now open door and went along with them, shutting the door.

After shutting it, Gumball turned around and his expression was priceless.

He was staring at a forest.

It was a rather luscious forest, trees everywhere but not a stereotypical cicada/grasshopper noise in sight, the trees had lights on strings dangled all around. Gumball felt dirt beneath his spacesuit and rejoined Louise and Mr. Smith.

"A fully made oxygen factory, amazing." Mr. Smith muttered to himself, he kicked some dirt at the floor.

"This is where we breath?" Gumball asked, looking around the place with fascination.

"Yes, the walls around here are like sponges catching air, behind it is the ventilation systems, hitting the entire base." Mr. Smith explained and Louise looked baffled.

"What are we gonna do now?" Everyone looked at Louise as if she was EXACTLY right.

Which she was.

"Where do we go? We can't go outside to the vents, that is for sure." Gumball said to himself.

"There is likely another way out if we find another cupboard door." Mr. Smith told them and the two looked at the man.

"Yeah...we should." Gumball began walking towards the distance alongside the two.

Onions.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! CHAP IS FINALLY DONE.<strong>

**STAY TUNED. **


	5. Sincere

Sincere

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWS GUYS, SO MUCH SUPPORT.<strong>

**Hate writer's block, don't ya?**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, this looks creepy." Gumball said to himself as the three wandered in the oxygen factory (AKA, a forest) as if it was just a regular trip down memory lane (don't ask why). Gumball put his helmet on for communications but got nothing but crackles of radio waves, likely the area he was in was too remote to begin with.<p>

"Alright, how long is this place?" Louise asked, slapping her own helmet out of irritation.

"Over 60% of the base is made out if the oxygen factory, to create stable environments for crops in this place, we were gonna stay here for six months if everything was alright. Remember?" Mr. Smith said.

"Yes, I remember sir." Louise answered, doing a mock salute.

"Don't patronize me, I'm old." The three looked around them, still in the middle of the forest.

"Darn, how long is this place?" Gumball looked up, the ceiling was littered with cables draped with light bulbs, Gumball was sure that they were using those 'hippie generators' being charged with the sun. Gumball could laugh then, remembering that he forgot the name of the generator that Mr. Small repeatedly mentioned during their 'incidental classes'.

The cat now REALLY could laugh then, out of nostalgia.

Gumball thought of all of the residents at Elmore, Larry the (I got got fired a lot) man, Doughnut Cop the (only cop I have ever seen), and Adam-I mean Aron-no-I mean Annie-lets just call him balloon boy. He was likely gonna never gonna see them again.

"Erm...why does it smell like onions?" asked and Gumball widened his eyes. He quickly grabbed both of their hands and began running with his cat feet.

"Oh yeah, onions." Louise said to herself and helped run also. They heard some rustling in the back of them as the onions got closer, Gumball made a turn to the left and tripped on a root or something, making Gumball drag the man across the floor.

"Ow, ow!" yelled repeatedly as he hut his back. The three eventually hit the wall (finally) but no doorway.

"Oh boy!" Gumball quickly ran alongside the wall as the smell of onions catches up to them until he felt a weird sci-fi less surface on his paw.

Wood.

"Here!" Gumball grabbed everyone and opened the door, he slammed everyone inside and they were now in a corridor. Everyone now began running (without Gumball dragging them) from the giant smelly monster as they heard it open the door and clawing at the floor after them.

"VINCENT! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD IDEA!" Gumball yelled through the communicator at the potato.

"Um...I can lock the corridor where the onion is and trap it at the precise time. If I do that, you guys will be trapped in there. You guys better outrun it at the and enter the end of the corridor! Want me to activate the switch now?"

"YES! DO IT!" Gumball heard a flick, signifying the deed was done.

"RUN! IF THAT DOOR CLOSES, YOU'RE TRAPPED ALONG WITH THE ONIONS! RUN INDIANA JONES STYLE!" Gumball then began running extreme fast, faster than Mr. Smith but not as fast as Louise.

"Guys, guess what!"

"What?" Louise and Mr. Smith asked in unison.

"The door to the corridor is closing! Better hurry up!" Everyone looked ahead to see the corridor's door lowering down to the floor. Like that, the three began running faster to the door which was surprisingly still far away.

They began running as fast as they could toward the closing door and Louise made it first, ducking before the door bonked her head. Gumball came second, sliding under it. Mr. Smith was still running to get there, the two younger astronauts motioning for the man to hurry up.

SLAM!

The door shut as Mr. Smith was about to enter, luckily, it didn't slam on top of him. He banged on the door as the two astronauts on the other side banged also, they can still hear each other though.

"Mr. Smith, are you alright?" Gumball yelled at through the door.

"No, I'm about to killed by an onion, how fairly undignified."

"We'll get you out ! Gumball! Tell Vincent to open the doors!" Louise commanded the cat and Gumball instantly logged into the communicator.

"Sorry, heard everything and I cannot, the door would open too slowly, onion will get in." Vincent muttered almost helplessly, "This is to slow him down anyway, even if I evacuate all air, onions will still be alive, has its own atmosphere."

"Then do something Vincent! What is the point of locking the corridors?" Gumball yelled at him.

"To slow him down, for you to find Maria!"

"At the cost of?" Gumball raised his voice a bit, he went back to the door and banged it with his fists, "We'll get you out of this Mr.-"

"Bah, I give up!" The two heard a slumping at the wall, "Just tell Vince to get rid of the air, less painful."

"But, Mr-"

"Stop! Gumball I have lived a good life with a family and dying here would be remembering me greatly, now tell Vincent to shut off the air. Seems less painful than death by onions." Mr. Smith demanded as if it was usual.

"But-"

"Lousie, you know as much opening this won't help you and we are wasting time. Tell Vincent!" Mr. Smith still insisted.

"Vincent?" Gumball turned on his communicator.

"Yeah, heard it, I could drain all the air and let Mr. Smith die peacefully." Vincent told them.

"Okay...then do it." Gumball told Vincent and they heard a button pressing happen.

"Thanks...guys." The two heard a thud.

was dead.

Gumball and Louise looked at each other before running, going to find Maria before it is too late.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR DELAYING. SKOOL.<strong>

**STAY TUNED.**


	6. Darkness

Darkness

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! Hopefully I wrap this up before Christmas.<strong>

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>"Where is Maria?" Gumball said to the potato through the communicator. The two were still heavily traumatized by Mr. Smith's death. They wandered through the corridors which seemed forever, likely an aftermath of the 'closing door' thing.<p>

"The computer says...hey! She's walking at the opposite side of the base! Heading towards me!" Vincent exclaimed, "Go to her, while you got time!"

The Gumball nodded and began dragging Louise around the place.

They reached the opposite hallway where they met a familiar astronaut.

"Maria!" The two said in unison, trying to embrace her for a hug but their fellow astronaut shooed them away.

"Now, what have I told you two about space?" Maria scolded them, the two looked out a window.

"Was it you can't hear anything in it?" Gumball asked humorously but nobody was laughing.

"They taught you that at school already." Maria simply walked pass them, not a care in the world as the two followed, "I memorized the entire base layout while we were on the ship, you should have done that than sight seeing."

"Alright, alright. You know everything blah-blah-" Louise stopped her ranting due to the smell enveloping the room.

Onions.

"Oh, NO! NO!" Gumball, instantly did a karate pose and his nose directed to the end of the hall behind them. His eyes tilted away from it, it was truly and actually there.

"I recommend we-" Before Maria explained her plan, she was cut off by Louise.

"RUN!" The next thing they knew, Maria and Louise darted to another hallway next to them and Gumball was left with Onions, the murderous invisible plant.

"Aw! THANKS-" Before Gumball could complain, he was quickly pushed to the ground by an unseen force.

"Oh GOD!" Gumball kicked the force and got back onto his feet. He then began running to where Louise and Maria left into and ran inside, only to see a split corridor.

"Dammit." He cursed and ran to the left, not knowing where he will go. The creature was right behind him and it was hard to think when a plant is gonna kill you.

He began running even faster, dashed faster than anything he has ever done. He eventually landed at the end to see no onion smells here. He sighed and began walking back to where he started.

That is until that speaker rang.

"HEY! YOU THERE?!" He heard Louise's loud voice screech to his cat ears and the next thing he knew, he scrabbled onto the floor like a baby, "SORRY IF I OFFEND YOU CAT EA-" He heard a screech again and tried to shut them again.

"It is me, Maria. Anyway, we are on the ship and readying take off."

"WITHOUT ME?!"

"Sorry about this (still can't hear you) but the onion-thing attacking us is coming as we speak. We cannot wait for you and risk that creature going back on Earth and potentially breeding a new race. We are still preparing but you CAN catch us before we depart. IF YOU CAN. Good luck and hurry-"

"YOU BETTER!" He heard Louise finish the communication and it just went blank. As of instinct, Gumball began running for it. He began backtracking his way through the corridors he went through until he reached where he was last attacked.

Onions,

Onions was there still.

He was pounded to the ground, the cat kicked the unseen force and rolled away from the threat, he heard a growl.

"You wanna get me? COME GET ME!" Gumball began running to the 'other' end of the hallway as he heard galloping behind him. He then looked back and jumped, feeling his feet hit something and he kicked it, as he did, he launched himself across the hallway until the end.

There it was.

The door to freedom.

He clapped his hands as he ran to the ship...

The door closed.

"NO!" Gumball hit his face on the door and began bashing on it. He saw the rocket begin taking off into space. Gumball, as of instinct, tightened his helmet and turned on his oxygen tank. He then opened the hatch, not before saying goodbye before being sucked by the vacuum of space.

"Gumball? GUMBALL?!" He heard Vincent's voice, likely from what he is witnessing. Gumball began jumping extremely high into the air (no air, actually) without the restraints of gravity and began pushing himself off the ground repeatedly, trying to get to the ship floating slowly into the air.

"Almost there...!" Gumball began reaching out for the handle as fires began purging all over his suit. He then attempted to grab the handle...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER.<strong>

**STORY ENDS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	7. End Game

End Game

* * *

><p><strong>THE. ENDING. FINALLY. THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER END.<strong>

**Now, before I forget, thank you all reviewers for posting on the review box over there and especially you lexboss for sticking up with me the entire time.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

><p>It was a nice and sunny day in Elmore, children running by the sidewalk as the blue cat watched from his old house's porch. It was a pleasant sight actually, at least he wasn't an old man ranting yet.<p>

He sighed and grabbed a cup of coffee, his folks were out to do some stuff to leave him alone with some 'visitors' coming over. He stayed in his home town for a month now. He then saw a van move into the lane, with the initials of a potato at the bumper. The cat smiled at that.

The driver seat's door opened and was quickly slammed revealing a potato with legs walking to the sidewalk, "How's it going, Gumball?"

"Good, I am pretty alive." Gumball said to the vegetable, scratching the back of his head. The side doors of the van flew open, revealing two people in astronaut suits much to Gumball's bewilderment.

"Hey, we're not on the moon anymore." Gumball pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm too comfortable in here." Louise answered, wobbling up the staircase to the porch as the potato hopped on each step.

"I must do this due to a bet." Maria said, huffing a but and wobbled up the stairs as well until everyone was by the porch, "I still can't believe we reached you. Thankfully the ship had an extra/tinier room at the back without killing everyone. Fortunately, Vincent was good at opening doors from afar." Vincent waved awkwardly at that statement.

"Never felt so...out of oxygen during that time." Everyone frowned when he meant that in a literal way.

"Yeah...thankfully that NASA didn't put us in a mental asylum due to the cameras back at the base. Thank goodness you were lunged at or else no camera footage will prove Onions was there."

"Wow, thanks Vincent for complimenting my near death." Gumball muttered before getting to the real topic, "Why did you guys come here again?"

Everyone made a sigh and Maria grabbed a laptop secretly hidden in her back. Gumball blinked in response, "Why are you carrying that?"

"To tie loose ends." She set it by the wooden rail of the porch and opened the laptop. The screen showed a layout of something very familiar to the cat.

"Is that the layout for the base?" Gumball remembered being shown that before he was stuffed into a suit and told to go to a corridor.

"Yes, this is a playback of what happened before you jumped out." The layout showed two dots and one wide red area, the dot right at the edge of disappeared into the red area; Gumball realized what it was.

"This is a-"

"Replay of your little stunt? Yeah, you finally figured it out." Everyone looked back at the screen and the only remaining dot ran in an extremely fast speed after him, disappearing also into the red zone.

"Onions followed me. Hah! He'll get incinerated by the sun!" Gumball laughed but everyone just glared.

"Remember? Own atmospheric shell against sun radiation AND the coldness of space." Vincent reminded and Gumball said, "Oh."

"Anyway, back to the topic, even Onions can jump that high with that shell on the moon." Louise pointed out.

"What are you implying?" Gumball questioned.

"Gumball, even if you are a cat, Onions could have easily killed you there and now. Especially on the moon. Why hasn't he?" Gumball tapped his head with his claw for a moment before shrugging at Louise's question.

"Maybe you were the way out."

"Say what Louise?"

"Look, Onions is smart and if you died, Onions will be stuck on the moon, photosynthesis until the end of time. So, why not get the the best way out? You obviously." Vincent said.

"And how did you realize just now?"

"When we opened the hatch for you to get in, an alarm went off. We all thought it was on if the hatch was ever opened but when we got back to NASA; we just found out the alarm was opened anytime a form of life entered in." Maria explained.

"And I wasn't inside when the alarm set off?"

"Nope." The three said in unison.

"Then that mean...wait. We were supposed to smell the onions!" Gumball pointed out the important fact.

"Well, you were unconscious at that point, you activated your oxygen by then. We just dragged you back inside. We can conclude that we didn't smell because of the lack of oxygen in a room with a HATCH, obviously." Vincent finished with a smirk. Gumball looked bewildered, knowing that the truth just punched him in the gut.

"That means Onions is on Earth!" Gumball yelled, panicking until Maria patted him on the back.

"Look, we are safe. I wished Onions was back on the moon but we are safe. As of now. It isn't like Onions is gonna go on a sadistic vengeance right? Right?" When Maria JUST said that, everyone sniffed the air for a familiar smell.

"OH GOD!" Louise and Vincent instantly were gonna jump of the railing but Gumball calmed them down.

"Don't wordy. Just some cooking at the back." Gumball assured them and the two relaxed which was followed by an awkward laughter.

What can they do?

Nothing of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THIS IS THE ENDING.<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS ANS I WILL BE READY FOR MY NEW FIC, BE SURE TO CHECK THE OTHER FICS OUT. (Except You're Not Alone and New Stuff, I hate that.)**

**ANYHOW, ADIOS AMIGOS. **


End file.
